cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin (Tiberian Twilight)
The Paladin is a GDI Support class aircraft used during the Ascension Conflict. Description The Paladin is armed with laser weaponry, which is perfect for destroying heavy targets, such as Crawler and most defense structures. In addition to its main weapon, it is also equipped with point defense lasers, capable of intercepting enemy missiles. However, it cannot attack when its point defense lasers are active. In-game The Paladin is the only laser-armed aircraft available to the GDI Support Class before the Thunderhead is unlocked. It is unlocked at Level 6 and requires the Commander to have researched the Tier 2 Crawler upgrade. Paladins are armed with laser cannons that are highly effective against heavy units, but nearly useless against light vehicles and infantry. The Paladin sports Medium Aircraft-type armour that is vulnerable to rockets but reasonably resistant to most other attacks. As aircraft, Paladins cannot be targeted by Cannon attacks, making them extremely effective against Avatars. Paladins are relatively fast, though not as fast as Nod's aircraft. They are significantly tougher, however. The Paladin's special ability is to toggle between anti-rocket mode and normal mode. In the anti-rocket mode, the Paladin's main weapon is disabled, but it can now shoot down enemy rockets (similar to the Point defense lasers in the General's universe), allowing them to protect friendly units that are under fire from missile/rocket-armed units, especially Stealth Tanks. They can still be overwhelmed if there are too many rockets. There is no equivalent of the Paladin in the Nod arsenal. Their Nod analogue is the Tyrant. An achievement can be earned if the player uses the paladins laser to shoot down several rockets. Quotes Created *''Joining your ranks.'' Select *''Paladin gunship, at the ready.'' *''For my brothers in arms.'' *''Sworn to service!'' *''A just cause!'' *''Paladin at your command!'' *''We will protect our own!'' *''My team is ready!'' Moving *''As ordered!'' *''We will not wait!'' *''Keep it safe now!'' *''It has been set!'' *''Then we will go!'' *''Rightfully so!'' *''The wind at our back!'' *''With haste!'' *''Ever watchful!'' Attacking *''That one is next!'' *''For the cause!'' *''Cull the heathen hordes!'' *''All lasers on that one!'' *''Focus your fire!'' *''Put them down!'' *''Pull no stops!'' Attacking Light Units *''We will make do with what we have.'' *''Our lasers will have to do...'' *''We will defy the odds!'' Move to Attack *''So it must be!'' *''Then we will fight!'' *''Battle begins!'' *''This is what we came for!'' *''Charge them down!'' *''Glory to the victors!'' In Combat *''Fight on!'' *''Justice is with us!'' *''Let us end this!'' *''They have earned no mercy!'' *''We'll take this to the end!'' *''Do not let up!'' Taking Fire *''They attack us!'' *''Our enemies grow bold!'' *''We must hold them off!'' *''Not today, heathen!'' *''We shall not break so easily!'' Retreating *''A wise choice.'' *''Get our men out to safety.'' *''We must fly!'' Trivia * Its name and ability to intercept missiles with point defense lasers are likely a reference to the Paladin tank from Command & Conquer: Generals. Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Arsenal Category:Tiberian Twilight aircraft